


Hard work pays off

by SnowflakeBerrystar



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Smut, Some Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeBerrystar/pseuds/SnowflakeBerrystar
Summary: It's too hot to sleep. Way, way too hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This the first original work I'm uploading to this website, though certainly not the first I have ever written! I wrote this for my friends in an Amamatsu Discord server after the admin and my good friend Grace brought up how there weren't any smut fics for the ship, but she would love to read one. So I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy!

Kaede curled up against Amami as he pulled her in closer. The soft breeze billowed in, and the curtains danced. Amami fondly rested his chin on the top of her head, as both of them started to drift off to sleep.

Considering it was a hot summer’s night, that wound up to be a challenge. Kaede could not stop shifting positions and sticking her legs out from under the sheets in as many ways as she could. She sniffed, trying to ease her discomfort. No luck.

She suddenly heard Amami get up. Opening her eyes and looking up at her lover, she watched as he gazed out the window, shaking his head slowly. “No, it’s impossible to sleep in this heat.” He murmured quietly. He then looked over at her, his slightly concerned eyes piercing into hers.

“Are you okay? Do you need some water?”

“Water would be good.” Kaede groaned as she sighed and heaved herself up. Amami then tossed aside the sheets, right into Kaede’s face.

“Hey!”

It turned out that was a good thing, since the blinding lights came on next. Pulling the sheets down, she observed Amami through her still unfocused eyes bringing her a glass of water. As she brought it to her lips, he sat down beside her.

“Well, it’s 2 am in the morning. What do you want to do?”

Kaede thought about it for a moment. “No idea,” she replied, setting the glass down on the bedside table. It landed with a _clink_. “What about you?”

“Not sure either.”

“I thought you would have been through this at least once.”

“No, I’ve always had air conditioning to cool me down. What about you?”

“My family and I lived up north for quite a while during my childhood. We’ve never had to deal with this before.”

“Whoa, you lived up in the north?”

“Yeah.”

“I would have never imagined. You’re so hot tempered.” He grinned slyly.

Kaede snorted. “At least I wasn’t brought up like a spoiled brat,” she fired back. “We actually had to _work_ for what we wanted instead of getting it served right under our lazy noses.”

Amami leaned forward, his eyes starting to glitter with excitement and interest. “What did you just say?”

His lips curled into a mischievous smile. Kaede, getting a bit flustered, tried to come up with something to say, since she knew that Amami could be fierce when provoked.

“Y-you heard what I said.” She stammered, trying to be calm. “ _You spoiled brat._ ”

Suddenly, she was flipped onto her back on the bed, knocking the breath out of her for a few moments. Amami knelt over her, pinning her arm above her head, giving her a smug grin.

_Shit. I also forgot how strong he is._

“I’m the spoiled brat here? Me, who worked so hard for everything in my life, a spoiled brat?” Amami feigned hurt in his voice as a scared but indignant Kaede glared back at him.

“My, my! You’re so disrespectful, Kaede-chan!” He pouted.

Leaning down, he whispered into Kaede’s ear. “I’ve gotten everything I wanted thanks to my hard work. And you can be sure I’m going to work hard for what I want right now.” he purred seductively. His cool, alluring voice sent chills down Kaede’s spine.

Kaede could feel a bit of her resolve breaking down on the spot. _Damn, this guy really has a way with words._ She lifted her chin indignantly. _But I won’t lose!_

“Bring it on!” she tried to hold her shaky voice steady.

“Aww, Kaede-chan is scared. But don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” Amami used his free hand to stroke alongside Kaede’s curvy body. Kaede shuddered slightly at his cold touch as he softly traced her legs. Bringing his face closer, they locked lips. Despite their mock fight, Kaede always felt a strong sense of affection and security when they were kissing. As their tongues fought for dominance, Kaede felt his hand move up her shirt and unclasp her bra.

Pulling it out from under her shirt and throwing it on the floor, he broke apart from her. As she was panting, her face still furiously red, Amami unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her soft, supple, large breasts.

“Look at what large assets you have, Kaede! They’re even bigger than I thought they were. You would make a great mother someday.” Amami’s voice turned wistful and gentle for a moment. But it ended as quickly as it had appeared. “I don’t suppose you would mind if I…”

“Be my guest,” Kaede sniffed, “but you can’t beat me at your game.”

Amami glossed his chilly fingertips over her nipples, making her shudder. Straddling her, he pressed a little harder. Kaede could feel herself getting a little turned on. _Shit, no, I gotta get through this, I have to win!_ She closed her eyes, trying to reverse her instinctive emotions and reactions, trying to suppress the pleasure that was starting to build up.

Amami flicked her tit, eliciting a small noise from the back of her throat. Letting go of the arm he was pinning, he used his hands to lightly squeeze her breasts. Kaede turned her head to the side, and slightly shifted. Seeing this, Amami let out a small “heh”.

“You’re already succumbing to it, Kaede-chan! Soon you’ll be begging me to fuck you deeper and calling me “master”. Right?” he continued as he squeezed her boobs harder. Kaede let out a small pant. “You want to be at my complete mercy, don’t you, my beloved Kaede-chan?”

Releasing her breasts, Amami moved back a little. Kaede felt a fingertip poking at her pussy through her panties.

“You’re already a little wet? You’re so easy to please.” Amami unzipped her skirt, and pulled off her panties, exposing her moist, hot core. “Now, in order for this game of ours to keep going, would you please?”

Kaede barely nodded, spreading her legs open, completely exposing her core. She felt helpless in this position, yet… she enjoyed it somehow?

Amami stroked her hot core, moving his finger up and down. He flicked her clit, earning a loud moan.

“You like it?” he teased, moving his finger downwards. Kaede could only lie there helplessly as Amami pressed the entrance into her core lightly without entering it, and then stroked it upwards again. She could feel her heated core starting to drip with cum. She started to squirm around, not being able to contain her pleasure, but then stopped when Amami poked her with his nails.

“Don’t move around.” He ordered.

It was like torture for Kaede as he teased her, and even more so since she wasn’t allowed to move. Cum began to drip from her core onto the bed as she let out constrained huffs of pleasure, spreading her legs wider. Suddenly, Amami flicked her clit a few times, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body.

“That’s a reward for making it this far,” he watched as Kaede squirmed around in response, “but it only gets harder from here.”

Stroking downwards once more, he stuck his fingers into her core, and lightly wriggled them around. Kaede could not keep it pent up inside anymore. Gasping, she let out a loud cry of frustration and pleasure as Amami pressed her G-spot. Moaning, she felt like she was hurtling towards the edge, and just as she was about to fall over it…

Amami pulled his fingers out.

Showing her his cum-laced fingers from his end of the bed, he called out “I’m not going to let you cum this easily.”

Kaede felt a wave of sexual frustration overtake her body once again. She panted heavily as she looked at her lover.

Amami gave her a sly smirk. “I hope you were paying attention to what I was doing, because I want you to tease yourself like that while I go use the bathroom.”

_What?!_

“You’re going to play with yourself like I played with you just now, and you can’t let yourself cum. If you do, you’ll be punished.” He slapped her ass as he got up. “And trust me, you don’t want to be punished.” His voice suddenly turned somewhat cold as he left the room.

Kaede reached down and started stroking her hot core like she was instructed to. The wet lubricant allowed her fingers to slide with ease along her entrance, causing her to squirm and pant. Flicking her clit a few times, she stuck her fingers into her core, and wriggled them around. She was dripping wet, and wanted to let herself over the edge so bad, but she stopped before she could, letting out a few groans of frustration as she wiped her fluids on the bed sheet and closed her legs to preserve the state of her core, waiting for Amami to come back.

When Amami came back, he checked to make sure she didn’t cheat.

“Well, it looks like you did follow my orders.” Amami noted.

“Let’s continue, then. Too bad I didn’t get to see you play. You must have been really cute, wriggling around, pleasing yourself.” He smiled at the idea.

“Now, since we did this before, I’m not going to go easy on you from here on. Close your eyes.”

Kaede obeyed, and heard the sound of unzipping and shuffling.

Something hard pressed at her entrance, and she took a deep breath. Amami took her legs and spread them apart, straddling up to her. Then, without a moment’s hesitation, he slid it in.

Kaede let out a giant moan as she felt her lover’s big, hard cock slide into her wet core. As he pumped it in further, she gripped the sheets and made all sorts of noises, arching her back and squirming around.

Her resolve was completely broken.

She gasped as he plugged her in completely from the base, then drew it all out and slammed it back in.

_Man, I didn’t know he could be this rough! He was always gentle with me before!_

Amami pinned Kaede down by the shoulders as she moaned and squirmed. Her face was now completely red as Amami bit her on the neck.

“Ah, ah! Ugh! Rantarou, I’m gonna…”

Then Amami pulled back and pulled out.

Kaede let out another gasp of frustration as she felt her heightened state drain away. She looked up at her lover, who was still smirking.

“Beg, Akamatsu Kaede. Tell me how much you want me inside of you.”

At this point, Kaede could do nothing but obey his commands like a slave. She heaved out words between pants.

“Oh, Rantarou-kun! Please bang me so hard I won’t be able to walk, please cum inside me! I want to feel your hard dick rubbing up against my tight walls; I want to be your servant! I am your possession, your object, please _use me!_ ”

Normal Kaede would never say anything like that.

Then again, this was not normal Kaede.

Amami glanced at her pitiful state. “Get on your knees, your ass facing me.”

After Kaede complied, Amami pushed her shoulders to the bed, pinning her there again. Kaede spread her legs more.

“We’re not trying anal today, so you can relax a bit. I simply chose this position because it’s more befitting for a _servant_.”

Amami slid his cock back into her core, pumping in and out. Kaede let out a series of moans, groans, and pants as Amami thrust into her deeper. The sensation was sending so many powerful waves of pleasure over her, as well as the pleasure that came from being dominated by her lover, that in a matter of minutes she was about to go over the edge again.

“Please, cum inside me, _master!_ ”

Then her walls tightened, and she arched her back, letting out a loud cry of pleasure as Amami released his seed inside of her, some leaking out right away. In all the previous times they had done it, it had never felt this good before. Could it be that the teasing was to enhance the experience for both of them?

After the climax dropped, Amami pulled out and let an exhausted Kaede drop to the bed. Both of them were struggling to catch their breath.

“I liked watching you struggle, to be honest.” Amami breathed out. “You looked really cute while doing it. Then again, it’s not that different either way.”

“Shut up.” As Kaede started to regain her rational sense, the bitterness about succumbing to her urges started to sink in as well.

“Do you want to go for round two, now?” Amami gazed over his lover’s body lovingly.

“NO!”

“I’m tired too. Well, it should be easier to sleep now.” Amami got up to turn off the lights.

“Did you know that the teasing would have made it feel better?”

“Hmmm, maybe.” The lights went off with the exception of the bedside lamp as Amami rejoined Kaede on the bed. “I did know that I would like to see you lying on the bed with my cum dripping out of your pussy, though.” Amami turned off the lamp, pausing for a moment after. “Hard work always pays off. You know that now, don’t you?”

“I always knew that,” Kaede retorted. “But now it sounds like you were just horny and looking for an excuse to have sex tonight!”

“Well, there wasn’t anything better to do, was there?”

Kaede sighed as she laid her head on her pillow. “Good point. Besides, I know you work hard. You always put effort in everything you do. That’s part of why I love you.”

She closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Rantarou.”

Amami gazed fondly down at his partner. “Goodnight, Kaede. See you in the morning.” And with that, he lay down and pulled Kaede into his chest, resting his chin on her head once more.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Did you all enjoy it? I hope it wasn't too shabby! I will admit it was kinda cliché, haha. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and please leave a review if you can! Thank you!


End file.
